7 Minutes
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: A Tumblr Drabble i did for a fan art. Elsa gets sent back in time and she gets a chance to talk to her past self before the coronation. Elsa-Centric. One-Shot


**7 minutes**

**(Elsa gets sent back in time and she gets a chance to talk to her past self before the coronation.)**

•••

Elsa sat down on the chaise, her posture straight and poised. She took deep breaths, closing her eyes tightly. Her gloved hands were balled into fists, clenching tightly to the fabric of her own dress. The platinum blonde whispered her mantra.

_Conceal it. Don't feel it._

It was only for today. Just today. The regent would no longer be needed. Today, she would become the Queen of Arendelle.

•••

_7 minutes, _she thought to herself. _Only 7 minutes but it should be enough._

She approached the two large doors that towered over her. She raised her hand, bringing her hand down on the wood and knocking three times. She waited for a moment and then was answered by a harsh "Go away."

She rolled her eyes, expecting those words to be spat bitterly at her. She knocked again. One, two, three.

One of the large doors eventually swung open, revealing a very regal, yet angry young woman standing before her.

"No one is to dis-" the woman stopped her sentence and her face contorted with a look of horror and confusion. "Wh-What..?" the woman sputtered.

The regal woman backed away slowly when the other woman soon cut in. "Calm down! Its ok. I'm you, you can see that. Well, I'm the future you." The future Elsa began to slowly walk over to the past Elsa. "It's ok."

"N-No…that's impossible! I'm going insane!" The past Elsa, while backing away, tripped on her cloak and fell backwards on her bum. She let out a small yelp.

The future Elsa cringed and began to walk towards the Elsa that was now on the floor. "I only have a few more minutes so let me tell you something, ok. Just listen to me, Elsa." The future Elsa knelt down beside the past Elsa and smiled softly.

The past Elsa was holding back confused and frustrated tears. "Wh-Who are you?"

Future Elsa held out a hand for Past Elsa to take, "I'm you."

The past Elsa hesitantly took the future Elsa's hand and allowed her self to be pulled to her feet. She clasped her hands in front of her, managing to keep her composure. She couldn't find it in herself to meet the future Elsa's eyes so she simply kept her eyes shut.

Future Elsa kept her expression kind, an understanding smile still on her face. She walked towards the past Elsa and cupped the past Elsa's cheeks. The future Elsa rested her forehead against the past Elsa's, her hands still cupping past Elsa's face. "Hey, it's going to be alright. In the end everything is ok. I cannot tell you the exact events, Pabbie told me it would completely ruin everything. But what I can tell you is that you are reunited with Anna in the end. She loves you and you love her. Everything will be ok."

The past Elsa opened her eyes and stared at the woman before her. There was hope sparkling in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really." The future Elsa grinned. "Be safe and remember that Anna loves you." The future Elsa released the past Elsa from her gentle hold and backed away. "I have to go but I am glad that I got to say those words to you."

Before the past Elsa could say anything else, the future Elsa had already disappeared.

Elsa stood there in shock and awe. What had just happened? It couldn't have been a delusion, it was so real. Then she smiled softly to herself. _Maybe there is hope._

She could here chatter and cheering from outside the gates. It was time. Elsa thought back to the words that Future Elsa had told her. "_Anna loves you and you love Anna._"

Elsa frowned slightly. _Anna thinks that I hate her, though. No matter how much I love her, I can never tell her. _She shook her head lightly and approached the large double doors. She rested her gloved hands on the brass handles and sighed.

Then she swung the doors open, facing the day. Little did she know, she would be faced with a bigger surprise and she would completely forget the words that the woman had told her.

_Anna loves you and you love Anna…_


End file.
